The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2 The film is told through the perspectives of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa] who watch their side of ''The Lion King'' in a cinema, occasionally stopping the footage to talk with one another. Timon shows Pumbaa his backstory, revealing him to be an outcast in his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meerkat meerkat] colony on the outskirts of the Pridelands. While supported by his mother [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Lion_King_characters#Ma Ma], Timon wished for more in life and left the colony after his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Lion_King_characters#Uncle_Max Uncle Max] is nearly eaten by hyenas [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Lion_King_characters#Shenzi.2C_Banzai_and_Ed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed]. He meets mandrill [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rafiki Rafiki] who advises him to find his place in the world via [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakuna_Matata Hakuna Matata]. Timon wanders into some long grass upon deciding to venture to Pride Rock, meeting Pumbaa for the first time and they become friends very quickly. The pair arrive at Pride Rock during [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Simba Simba]'s presentation to the Pridelands' animals. However, Pumbaa informs Timon that he gets anxious in crowds and passes gas explosively that knocks some of the animals out, making the rest of them kneel. Mufasa sees this and is very puzzled, but Zazu tells him that they are bowing down to Simba. Timon and Pumbaa look for several other places to live, intercepting with other events in the film. They are eventually caught in the wildebeest stampede that takes the life of Mufasa, but survive, and find a vast jungle which they decide to make their home, Timon learning of Pumbaa's own philosophy of Hakuna Matata, embracing it to his fullest. However, the two find Simba and raise him as their own despite the negative effects of Hakuna Matata. Years on, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Lion_King_characters#Nala Nala] appears after chasing Pumbaa and reunites with the adult Simba. Timon and Pumbaa attempt to prevent the two lions from getting together, but ultimately fail in their plan. Timon spots Simba running away after his off-screen argument with Nala and laughs it off (Not explaining that Timon thought they were still together in the first film), Pumbaa feeling guilty. Later, Nala appears asking where Simba is, but Rafiki explains Simba has run off to challenge [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scar_(The_Lion_King) Scar]. After Nala goes to follow Simba, Pumbaa argues with Timon, who is angry that Simba had left them and selfishly declares he has everything he wanted in the jungle, but when Pumbaa leaves, loneliness started to kick in. Rafiki appears to Timon and reminds him that his Hakuna Matata is not a home but friendship, prompting Timon to go after his friends. At Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa evade the hyenas but run into Ma and Uncle Max who came looking for Timon. Wanting to help Simba, Timon proposes that they get rid of the hyenas by using tunnels. Whilst Simba fights Scar, Ma and Uncle Max construct a series of tunnels beneath them, Timon and Pumbaa use various tactics to distract the hyenas. When the tunnels are done, they quickly knock down the sticks keeping them from caving in; however, the last few do not fall and thus, the plan fails. Now cornered once again by the hyenas, Timon dives underground and quickly hurries and breaks the remaining sticks, saving his family and Pride Rock. Immediately afterwards, Scar is thrown off of Pride Rock by Simba and falls into the same location as the hyenas, who kill him for betraying them. Simba accepts his place as king of the Pride Lands, thanking Timon and Pumbaa for helping him. Timon takes Ma, Uncle Max and the meerkat colony to live in the jungle, realizing his true Hakuna Matata is family. The meerkats and Pumbaa celebrate with Simba, praising Timon as their hero for finding them a safe, beautiful haven and forever ridding them of the hyenas. In the final scene of the film, Simba, Timon's family, and an army of silhouetted Disney characters (including [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pocahontas_(Disney) Pocahontas]) join Timon and Pumbaa to re-watch the film in the cinema, but Pumbaa informs Timon he still grows anxious in crowds.=